1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the hunting of large game, such as deer and comparably sized animals, and more specifically to a collapsible game tote adapted for the removal of game from the field. The present game tote has a rigid frame with a pliable tarp or sheet extending thereacross, with the sheet being removable and the frame collapsible for compact storage. A hitch is also provided for towing the game tote behind an all terrain vehicle, snowmobile, or other small off road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
While hunting is no longer a way of life for most people, the sport remains popular as a recreational activity for many persons. In fact, some statistics indicate that hunting is gaining in popularity, with various aspects of the sport (enjoying the outdoors, bringing home food for the household, etc.) being enjoyed by many hunters. However, at the same time that more and more hunters are seeking areas in which to hunt, increasing population has taken more and more land which was previously available for such activities. Accordingly, many hunters are having to range farther and farther from easily accessible hunting grounds, and are forced to hunt in ever more rugged and remote areas.
As a result, more and more hunters are using ATVs (all terrain vehicles), small, nimble one or two seat wheeled vehicles having high ground clearance and large suspension travel for traveling to such remote hunting areas. While the use of an ATV provides ease of access for the hunter, the problem remains of removing a killed animal from the remote site and back to the hunter's road vehicle, camp site, or other area. Most such ATVs have accessory racks mounted to the back end, but these accessory racks are two or more feet above the ground. As a result, the hunter must lift the dead animal and place it upon the rack. This is not an easily accomplished task in many cases, depending upon the size, physical strength, and physical condition of the hunter, as well as the size and weight of the hunter. In fact, fatalities have occurred to hunters who, after a successful hunt, have overexerted themselves in handling the killed game and in combination with the excitement of a successful hunt, have suffered heart failure in a remote location where help was unavailable.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a game tote or carrier which enables hunters to easily load the device and to tow the game from the field with minimal effort and exertion. The present game tote is collapsible, with a rigid frame which may be disassembled and a pliable sheet which is removable from the frame for compact storage of the assembly. The frame may be rolled in or otherwise stored with the sheet, and carried on the ATV to the hunting site. A relatively large game animal is easily rolled onto the present game tote, whereupon the device and game are towed from the site.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,290 issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Robert S. Rich, titled "Collapsible Sled," describes a sled having a folding rigid structure with a series of rigid crossmembers. Two axle bearings are provided for each of four wheels, with one set positioning the wheels above the sled runners, and another positioning the wheels below the runners for operation on the wheels. No vehicle tow hitch means is disclosed by Rich. Rather, he provides a pair of pulling lines with loops at their distal ends, for manually pulling the sled. The disadvantages of such strenuous manual effort over a relatively long distance have been noted further above. The present game tote, with its vehicle tow hitch means, greatly reduces the manual labor required for removing killed game from the site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,068 issued on Aug. 11, 1981 to Shirley A. Keyser, titled "Sled Structure," describes what is essentially a flexible tarp adapted for dragging on the ground by hand. No rigid structure nor runners or skids for such structure are disclosed, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, the Keyser tarp is adapted for pulling by hand, as in the case of the Rich sled discussed immediately above. Keyser does not provide any form of vehicle tow hitch means for the tarp, as provided by the present collapsible game tote invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,891 issued on Jun. 22, 1982 to Francis P. Alley et al., titled "Game Transportation Device," describes a sled essentially comprising a pliable plastic sheet. The sheet has no rigid structure except across the front end, where rope attaches for pulling the device by hand. Alley et al. do not provide a continuous peripheral rigid framework nor means for hitching the device to a motorized vehicle for towing, as provided by the present collapsible game tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,673 issued on Sep. 20, 1983 to Kenneth P. Fridley et al., titled "Skid Pad For Moving Heavy Items," describes a flexible tarp-like sheet having no rigid structure whatsoever. The Fridley et al. device includes padding, and is adapted for moving furniture, rather than for transporting game from a hunting site. No rigid skids or means for attaching the device to a conventional ball type trailer hitch is provided by Fridley et al., as provided by the present collapsible game tote. The Fridley et al. device more closely resembles the Keyser tarp than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,823 issued on Dec. 19, 1989 to Thomas D. Hallett et al., titled "Drag Reducing Apparatus," describes a flexible tarp including peripheral ties for securing a deer or the like therein. No rigid frame nor towing means is provided with the Hallett et al. tarp, as provided in the present collapsible game tote invention. In order to drag the killed animal, a rope must be tied to some part of the animal (e. g., antlers) and used to pull the animal over the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,321 issued on Jun. 25, 1996 to George R. Thompson, titled "Tarp Harness Draft And Equalizer Assembly," describes a lateral draw bar for attaching a flexible tarp thereto. While the draw bar is rigid, the tarp is not, with no continuous rigid peripheral frame, as provided in the present game tote. Moreover, the Thompson assembly cannot be secured to a conventional ball type hitch, as provided by the hitch means of the present invention. Rather, the Thompson hitch means comprises a hook for attaching to a draw bar type hitch assembly or through a simple hole in the rear structure of the towing vehicle, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 issued on Jul. 8, 1997 to James S. McWilliams et al., titled "ATV Trailer," describes a trailer having a rigid frame with a triangular cross section. A series of rigid cross braces extend between the two upper longitudinal members to a lower apex member, which also supports a lateral axle. No flexible tarp or other covering is disclosed by McWilliams et al. for their trailer. The McWilliams et al. device is tilted onto one side for loading a killed game animal thereon, then tipped back to support the device on its wheels. The hitch assembly allows the trailer to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the hitch to accomplish the above described operation. The hitch is a double tongue which secures to a draw bar hole type hitch of the towing vehicle; the device cannot be secured to a conventional ball type hitch, as can the hitch means of the present collapsible game tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,556 issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Thomas M. Caldwell, titled "All-Terrain Vehicle Deer Caddy," describes a rigid rack which is hinged to the rear portion of an ATV. A retractable lifting leg may be extended beneath the rack to catch in the ground and lift the rack upwardly over the rear of the ATV as the vehicle is driven forward. No flexible tarp or sheet is provided over the framework, nor is any means provided for towing the assembly behind the ATV, as provided by the present game tote.
U.S. Pat. No. D-417,172 issued on Nov. 30, 1999 to Larry S. Smith et al. titled "ATV Utility Hauling Accessory," illustrates a design for a frame which is secured to both sides of the rear of an ATV. The Smith et al. device thus does not connect to the ATV by means of a conventional hitch ball, as in the present invention. A single castering wheel is provided at the rear of the frame to allow the necessary lateral motion due to the laterally rigid attachment to the ATV. No flexible tarp or sheet is provided to cover the frame; rather, a series of rigid lateral crossmembers extend between the frame sides, unlike the present game tote.
Finally, German Patent Publication No. 807,497 published on Jun. 28, 1951 to Wilhelm Pistor GmbH illustrates a rigid skid or sled for hauling cut trees or logs from a logging site. A flexible sheet cannot be used with such a device, as it would not be sufficiently durable. Also, the device cannot be disassembled for storage, as can the present collapsible game tote.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.